gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Charliecrt/@comment-5372485-20130508153735/@comment-6338022-20130512192131
Don't Stop Believinnnnnnnn! the New chapter is in your box!!!! xD Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas te berner facilement, mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer =P Haha merci! & non je suis quasi-fière d'être Freezo-dépendante, c'est wow, de la dépendance 2.0 à l'état pure xD *ça veut rien dire je sais x)* Pour se démystifier, encore faudrait-il être un mythe *et je n'ai pas écris une mite^^ hohoho humour du dimanche soir, me voilà!* tu es toujours honnête toi? remarque, je peux me tromper mais tu sembles être quelqu'un de très franc, non? *_* C'est vrai que j'ai pas de solides défenses face à toi, mais ça repose de ne pas les hisser, de temps en temps aussi ;) C'est plaisant des petits craquaaaaaaaaaaaaage de temps à autre, du moment que ça ne devient pas trop envahissannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt !!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Haha tu t'es reconstitué un stock de chevilles toi... =P On va dire que ça dépend des soirs, mais merci =) Quoi? O_O Super Freezy est.... une simple humaine?! *les bras m'en tombent, tout comme la machoire, les neuronnes, le bérêt et j'en passe* Tu veux me faire croire ça, mais je connais tes pouvoirs secrets, surtout depuis le coup de vendredi soir... *_* Il t'en faut plus que ça pour flipper, je suis sûre =) Mais moins puissant que l'Effet Freezy xD Voilàààààààààà c'était exactement ça *_* trop forte Freezy! Des fois je me freine dans les délires/jeux de mots car je ne sais pas si c'est toujours perceptible à la lecture, mais je vois que tu comprends tout parfaitement! Preach! Tu veux dire ça fait longtemps que TU n'avais pas trouvé de nouveaux smileys ;) Non, je n'ai pas (encore) de trotinette, mais je pourrais en acquérir une d'ici quelques temps^^ Pas grave, tu m'aides déjà suffisamment dans d'autres domaines =) C'est certain, d'ailleurs depuis que tu as cité le groupe a-ha je ne te lis plus de la même façon... =P Mouais, si tu veux bien, on laisse la vraie Charlie ici ;) *on va ainsi pouvoir déduire qui de la trotinette ou des rollers est le plus rapide! Let's get it started^^ (comme ton titre je sais =P* arghhhhhhh *agonie lente et douloureuse dûe au trop grand mystère freezien...* aller pleaseeeee dis-le moi *_* tu sais bien que mes méninges s'actionnent rarement et encore moins le dimanche soir... =P Mouhaha que tu crois! *air de défi* Je pense que tu es pire que moi *non je n'ai pas pensé à Glee en roulant devant un village "Le Humel" xD* Ok, ok, j'accepte la différence entre "niais" et "attendrissant", mais je reste septique... x) (je crois que c'est dans ce sketch enjoy!) Non non pas de bourde, t'inquiète, j'ai la chance d'avoir encore tous mes grands parents =) & je suis très proche de cette grand-mère là^^ Tu aimes en savoir plus, mais moi aussi j'aimerais en dire autant sur toi =P *shoote dans sa table, aïe, aïe, aë! xD* Humm, aux vieux oui, envers moi, non! c'est inacceptable! xD si, si, je me marre (de temps en temps =P) mais si tu le sais, je vais en subir davantage... =/ Tu comprends un peu trop souvent, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... xD (Elles traumatisent tout le monde, non?^^) Ben oui, il faudrait être un Finnocence pour ne pas apprécier ce surnom xD Et ça me montre que tu as une sacré connaissance de cinéphile *_* (à part concernant Hitchcock... =P) Si ce sont des surnoms aussi bien choisis, ne te gêne pas! =) Oui, c'est bizarre, c'est sûrement le côté "attendrissant" =P Non, non, c'est l'inverse je pense^^ (la preuve tu as énormément progressé niveau hortaugraffe par exemple... =P) Et alors ton week end? ta soirée? ça a été comme tu voulais? ;) Passe une excellente nuit réparatrice & plein de courage et motivation pour demain matin! *4h du mat' pour ma part, donc je compatis gleekement* ça va être une semaine "walking on sunshine" comme jamais, et ça charlie le C ;D *fan de cette tournure, ça faisait longtemps* =D xoxo